Suckers for Love
by monday-s
Summary: It's funny. The closer she got, the more she wanted. She should of expected what was to come. She was someone who barely made mistakes, or at least she though she was. She knew she had to stay focused if she was to succeed, but he got in the way. Sometimes, it sucks to be in love.
1. Prologue

**Hey! It's me Emily. Call me Em for short. Before I start talking about this new story, I want to get 2 things out of the way. First, there will always be the song of the day. It will be at the beginning of the story. The chapter is based on the song. Second, I know you're mad at me for deleting my 2 stories. I'm sorry. I didn't feel like it had a good plot line. SO… I started **_**Picture This Life's Forbidden Love**_**. I really hope you like it. It's like a Drama. I love dramas! Anyway, on with the PROLOGUE!**

_**(Don't Let Me Fall)**_

_Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high__  
__That if the clouds were to drop me__  
__Then I'd fall out the sky__  
__I don't really know why I'm here__  
__I guess I'm just here for the ride__  
__I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming__  
__It's vividly defined, yeah_

_**(BOB)**_

_**Prologue**_

You know that feeling when you're walking down the street, then you see a teenage boy, a boy that can't make you stop starring. About 18, shaggy blackish hair, and amazing green eyes. He is quite stunning in his own way, he would be stunning in every way, but something was obviously troubling him. It wasn't just something just _anybody_ could take care of, but then you wonder if the was _somebody_ in his life that could take care of his problems, but that _somebody_ was missing.

The way he carried himself was completely arrogant, but you could tell it was an act. Like he was faking it, but something tells you that even somebody that was trained to hide their feelings couldn't hide _all_ their feelings. Maybe he lost his mother. Or his father. Maybe he just got over a break up. Maybe that _somebody_ died.

Then all of a sudden you see him stop walking, he just stops. He hesitates before turning around, like he is not sure what he's going back for. If there even is anything to go back for. Nevertheless, he turns around. As he turns something catches his eye on the other side of the street. A girl, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and the most beautiful body. She was well, beautiful.

He looks at her with the most intense eyes you will ever see. Her head snapped to him, like she knew he was watching. Their eyes meet, love hanging in their stare. Her mouth opens like she wants to say something, but she doesn't know what there is left to say. She stands up from the bench and takes a step forward.

Just then thunder burst out and rain starts pouring from the sky. Roseville High School students come out of their classes. She turns to look up at the sky. When she looks back the boy is already walking away. Nobody could miss the heartbroken look that spread across her face. Tears well up in her crystal blue eyes, she puts her tiny hand up to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. She looks away from the boys retreating figure and walks away.

Then you think, maybe he pushed his _somebody _away. But then again, you didn't see the boys sorrowful face as he walked away or the way he glanced back to check on the girl. Nobody did.

**Tada! What you think? So this was just a prologue. This scene happens later on actually… so I don't know what to call it… :\ Anyway. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! YAY! **_**Suckers for Love**_** is finally in motion! I'm sooooo sorry for making you wait so long. But I promise it's worth the wait. **** And I want to shout out the first ever reviewer: happyluver. Nice name. I will post an AN if there is a reason for the story to be delayed. Okay, so… On with the show!**

_**(You & Me)**_

_Hard times never ever have been easy__  
__sometimes all you got to do is fight.__  
__Take time 'cause I don't want you to leave me.__  
__Make time 'cause I want you in my life. _

_**(Diamond Rings)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She checked her watch way too much, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to go _home_. She had dreaded going to visit her grandparents this year, because, well… her grandparents died 3 years ago.

"_**Flight 209 is ready to board."**_ A robotic voice boomed through out the airport.

Cammie sighs, _Thank GOD. Finally._

To be honest, Cammie had been telling her mother that she had been visiting her grandparents for at least 3 years. She knew that lying to her mother was wrong, but that didn't bother her anymore. That's all her mother ever did to her. _Lie._

Cammie picked up her Louis Vuitton bag and made her way towards the security check with her head held up high. She placed her bag on the metal container and stepped through the detector.

_Beep Beep._

She blew a breath. Not again, she did not have time for this.

"Miss, could we check you pockets?" A rather large security guard asked her. She cocked her head; she could take him on, no problem. Instead of putting him in a headlock, she gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course officer." She replied with a fake tone. The officer took the opportunity to check her pockets and so forth. Cammie stood still and blew her bangs out of the way. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could go home. She looked down at the officer that was now inspecting her new boots. Suddenly, his eye turned as wide as saucers.

"Code Red," the guy said stiffly into the walky-talky "I repeat, _Code Red_!"

He stood up and looked at Cammie with the widest eyes. She stepped towards the guy; his hands quickly darted towards the gun he held in his belt.

"What is the problem officer?" She asked in an obviously confused voice.

"I will tell you what the problem is," the officer gulped, "You have a gun in that boot of yours."

"W-what?" Cammie sputtered. _What in the world? A gun?_

"You must be kidding me. I'm going to get pranked right?" She continued rambling.

"Oh, I am dead serious."

_Crap._

**~S4L~**

Cammie was currently held in one of those interrogating rooms, the ones where they accuse you of doing something wrong, yeah those. She puffed out a breath. She was screwed; she had no idea how the gun got there. Of course, the police had asked who would put the gun there and how it got there. She honestly, had no damn clue. Yeah, she had made a couple enemies this summer, but that was just business. She would never have imagined herself in this position, she wasn't a cadet CIA agent or anything, but she wouldn't be so clumsy to forget a gun in her boot.

She knew that she would end up in the slammer, but not for this. You see, Cammie is the stepdaughter of a rich art dealer. Her mother left her real dad, Mathew Morgan, for the sleazy dirt bag. Joe Solomon. At first, he seemed so nice, but that's his trick to pull you in. The sarcastic smile, charms that knock your socks off, and his money. Everybody knew about him, Cammie and her Mother were just the stupid ones who fell for him.

That is why Cammie is doing everything in her power to make it right. That's why she pretended to see her grandparents; she wanted a way out. She was lucky that Solomon let her come, she usually was never let out of her zip code area. That's the thing about Cammie, she is a great actress, and she acts all the time. When she tells people she's okay, she's not. When she says she loves her father, she doesn't. When she says she loves her boyfriend Grant, she doesn't.

Grant Newman was a future Taylor Lautner. With stellar grades, money, and good looks, Grant Newman was the whole package. She wouldn't be going out with him if it weren't for her father, he had a thing about images, and they had to be perfect.

"So were where you heading?" The officer asked her.

"Home." She only gave one-word answers. She wasn't going to let her guard down.

"They sooner you answer questions, the sooner you go home." This officer knew where to push it huh? She decided to wing it.

"I was going to New York. My home." The officer nodded.

"What school do you go to?" He plowed on.

"Gallagher Academy."

**~S4L~**

"I'm so sorry for the incontinence Miss Morgan! It was completely and utterly our fault!"

The man at the front desk said embarrassed. When Cammie had spilled the name of her step dad, they automatically let her go. They even offered her a ride to the airport, which she happily accepted.

She had her flight moved and had a good 30 minutes to spare. She made her way towards the gift shop and started towards the sparkly key chains. Except she bumped into a mannequin, or at least she thought it was a mannequin.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking…" Cammie stopped when she met a pair of gorgeous green orbs.

"No, no. It was my fault." He said with the sexiest voice in the world. Cammie didn't couldn't answer, she was to busy looking into his eyes. All of a sudden Cammie realized she was openly gaping at the handsome fellow.

"_**Flight 267 is ready to board."**_ A robot voice said over the loud speaker.

"That's my flight." Cammie struggled to get the words out. To save her self from anymore humiliation she turned around to leave. But fate had other plans. Cammie turned so quickly that she bumped her head on a shelf filled with snow globes. That was all it took to send Cammie stumbling into the mysterious males outstretched arms. There were no words to describe Cammie's embarrassment. She slowly opened her eyes, when she realized that she was so close to the guy her breath hitched. She untangled her arms from his neck reluctantly. She ducked her head to hide her blush; unable to find words she started to walk away. Just as she turned the male grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. In order to balance herself she grabbed onto his shoulder. There faces were close, not daring to get any closer.

"I believe a thank you is in order." The guys said in a breathy whisper.

"Thank you." Cammie breathed. For a moment they stared at each other, completely forgetting why they were at the airport.

"_**Flight 267 final call." **_

That was all it took for the trance to break. Cammie took her hand off his shoulder and backed away a few feet.

"I should really get going." Cammie said quietly, she was already out of the gift shop when she heard his voice again.

"Wait! What is your name?" He asked.

"Cammie." She turned around to stare at him.

"Well Cammie. I'm Zach." He stretched his arm out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Zach." Cammie turned around and headed towards the line of people. She didn't leave the airport without sneaking a glance at Zach. He kept staring at her with eyes filled with mischief, which just made her blush harder.

She boarded the luxurious first class plane. She sat back in her seat thinking to what, she will come home too. She shivered at the thought of going back to her dysfunctional household. She spent hours like that, the hours in the air went by fast. Too fast for her liking.

She looked outside her window; New York's builds were under her. She felt her breath quicken, the summer had not been long enough. She felt the plane descending and her breath started becoming heavy, she was slowly suffocating. A mans voice sailed through out the plane.

"_**We are now landing. Welcome to New York."**_

_Welcome home, _Cammie thought sarcastically, _welcome home indeed._

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**AN:**

**OMIGOSH! IM DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! You have no idea how happy I am. I really wanted to get the introduction done with. I want the action to begin, and I promise, it will. Zach will be in this story, he will be a sidekick/lover. I haven't planned out exactly how they meet, but they will meet. I will make a promise to you, that they will meet in the cheesiest way possible. I really like how this turned out, mostly because I suck at introductions. Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Maybe in 2 weeks? Or less? Or more? I don't know. Thanks for reading.**

**~All rights go to Ally Carter and Hyperion~**


End file.
